


Bliss

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Tre finds his bliss.





	Bliss

Bliss, Tre thinks, is right here between Mike and Billie. Whether it's on stage or in bed, wherever they are, between them is where he finds his bliss. He knows he'd follow them to the ends of the world if they only asked it of him. He'd do anything and everything for them and he knows they feel the same about him. 

As long as he has their arms around him and their love for him surrounding him, then he knows he'll be alright in the world and there's nothing more blissful than knowing you're loved and always will be.


End file.
